Who Do I Love?
by lovelypiemagic72
Summary: Ren tells Kyoko he loves her, but Sho comes and tells her the same. Who will she choose? TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED!
1. Ren Loves Me!

Kyoko's heart raced. Ren had just told her he loves her.

_Ren loves me! _Kyoko felt her heart surge. _Tsuruga- san loves me! _The thought made her want to cry.

Kyoko had become the number 1 actress in Japan, better than Tsuruga. She'd accomplished her goal of getting revenge on Sho, yet she'd felt like something was missing. A missing piece to her puzzle.

_This was what I was missing. Love._ Kyoko thought.

"I love you too, Ren." As she said this, Ren looked surprised. "Why are you surprised. Did you think I hated you?" She asked.

Ren looked away, "I was afraid you'd say that you hated me."

Kyoko chuckled and gave Ren a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, I love you." She said, smiling. She turned and walked away.


	2. Sho's Decision

Sho sighed. He'd seen Kyoko kiss Ren.

_Now we're rivals of love too, huh, Tsuruga Ren? _He thought. _Kyoko probably still hates me. She did get her revenge on me though, maybe that let out some penned up anger. She's already Tsuruga she loves him._

He saw Kyoko's face in her mind, "You can't know until you try!" the Kyoko said.

Sho sighed again. "She's even talking to me in my mind."

_It's decided. I'll win Kyoko's love no matter what! At least for my sanity._


	3. Sho Claims His Love

Kyoko watched through her bedroom window as someone's limo rolled into her mansion's driveway.

_Who's this? It can't be Ren; he drives himself._

She watched Sho step out of the limo and her blood began to boil.

_What's he doing here? What else does he want to ruin? He's not going to ruin my relationship with Ren! I won't let him!_

Kyoko stepped away from the window and threw herself on the bed. Kaede, her maid who barely did anything because Kyoko was so independent, would come in soon to tell her Sho was here.

Just then Kaede came in.

"Fuwa Sho is here! Ms. Mogami-san, Fuwa Sho is here!"

Kyoko felt her blood pressure rise when she heard the excitement bubble from Kaede's mouth. Kyoko sighed.

"Take me to him." Kyoko said flatly.

Kaede led her to her sitting room, a glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room with two plush burgundy arm chairs on either side of it. Sho sat on the right, looking devilish in a black jacket over a red shirt and black skinny jeans. Sho was sprawled out on the chair, sideways, his legs facing the door. He had a fierce look in his eyes with his left index finger touching his bottom lip.

Sho felt a smirk spread across his face. Kyoko's reaction to him laid back on her chair was priceless.

Kyoko's lips were curled into a snarl. "What do you want, Sho?" she said through gritted teeth.

Sho's smirk turned into a sneer.

_Somehow this is amusing. It makes me want to laugh._

"I'll ask again, Sho." Kyoko growled at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I have something to tell you." Sho's face became serious. "Kyoko," when he said her name Kyoko cringed, "I love you."

Kyoko gasped, wide eyed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so straight-forward. I probably should have eased into telling her. That might've made her even more upset. Just the thought of me in her house makes her upset. _A smack to the face pulled him out of his thoughts.

Kyoko's face was contorted with anger, the palm of her hand touching her shoulder.

"Get out." Kyoko said, barely audible. "Sho, I said, GET OUT!" She turned and stomped away, slamming the sitting room door behind her.

Sho felt hurt. _She really does hate me. _Sho sighed, got out of the chair and left her mansion.


	4. Who Do I Really Love

Tears filled Kyoko's eyes while she stomped to her room.

_How could he say such a thing? He knows I love Ren. He probably saw me kiss him. He just wants to ruin my life. _Sho's serious face popped into her mind, "Kyoko, I love you." He said. _He meant it. He really loves me. _A blush spread across Kyoko's face.

"How can I be thinking about Sho? I hate him, he ruined my life! That's why I got my revenge!"

Even though before the quest of revenge on Sho was a delightful thought, now the effort seemed half-hearted.

_Do I really hate Sho? I know I love Ren, but Sho? Now I have to pick one of them. Who do I really love?_

Kyoko sighed. _How should I know? I can't leave Sho without an answer._

"Aargh!" Kyoko growled in frustration. "Curse you, Sho, for making another thing in life complicated."

Author's Note

Hey! I'm having trouble writing from Ren's P.O.V. On another note I have no idea who should be with Kyoko. I would like it if you replied and told me who you want Kyoko to be with. The character with the most votes will get Kyoko one way or another (doesn't that make you worry?).

P.S. The story won't really go anywhere unless you tell me.

Thanks.


	5. Deep In Thought

Author's Note

A majority of the people (only three so far), have told me that they want Ren to be with Kyoko. So if you wanted poor old Sho to be with Kyoko (probably no one), tell me now, because after this chapter you won't like it (I don't think). Maybe I'll write one of these with Sho being 'the one', but I don't think so. And just so you know: I Do Not Plan This Story, I go with the flow. Oh, almost forgot, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, in my notebook they look so long, but when I type them they look like nothing.

"Cut!" the cameraman said.

Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts. _That bastard Sho. His words are interfering with my acting._

"Kyoko, you're freezing up, what's the matter? What's got you worrying?" her director, Shikimori Sai asked.

Kyoko sighed.

"This is the 18th time we've stopped. I think you should take a few days off. Come back when you're ready."

Gasps and murmurs filled the room, Kyoko's mind flashed to when Ren was having trouble in Dark Moon. _I can't just insist that I stay, Sho's words make me think. I guess I just have to go. _

"Alright." Kyoko said.

Kyoko finally reached Ren's penthouse. She's nearly been in an accident three or four times.

_I have to tell Ren my problem. He might be able to help me._

Kyoko sat in her car, thinking. _What would he think if I told him what Sho said? He always gets upset when I talk about Sho. I should go home._

Kyoko flopped on her bed. _Damn you Sho, you're ruining my career. First my childhood, and now my career. WHY?_

Another Author's Note

I am currently writing an M rated story on Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO Baby (for all you people who like English dubbed), so I might not update for a while.


	6. Moping Around

Disclaimer! – I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters, sorry.

Kyoko sighed. She did this everyday now, mope around. Ever since she got laid off from the set, the world felt empty. She'd considered going to Ren's place and talking to him, but she never even got to the door of her bedroom. The same question always ran through her mind, _Who do I love?_, and it was starting to get annoying.

_Sho is a bastard, _Kyoko thought, _I don't hate him but I don't love him. So the problem is solved!_

Kyoko sat up. _Is it really that easy? If it was that easy then I wouldn't have thought so much about it. Back to the gutter. _Kyoko sighed again and plopped herself back on her bed. _I feel so useless! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! What am I going to do?,_ Kyoko kept asking herself the question again and again. At least she had a new question to run through her mind.

Ren sighed. _How is Kyoko? She hasn't called, and Shikimori said he had her rest for a few days, so where is she?_

Ren was currently up for grabs on the acting market and was also moping around. A question was also spinning around in _his_ head, and it was annoying him too. But the question was different from Kyoko's, instead of 'who do I love?' it was more of a 'how is Kyoko?'. Ren sat up, _I'll go talk to her. But if she wanted to talk she'd have called. What if she's worried about what I'd say when I saw her. _Ren sighed and fell back onto his bed. _I hate moping around._ He thought.

Sho sucked in a deep breath. _Should I have told her? Letting her know I loved her did nothing for my sanity. I shouldn't have done it. Maybe I should've eased into telling her. Nah, she was pissed enough by the fact that I was in her house. I can't do anything now, I'll just make her even more upset if I went back. Why'd I have to see her kiss Ren? None of this would've happen if I didn't. It might've happened eventually but then she'd be with Ren. _Sho sighed. _Why did I do that?_ Sho's covered his eyes with his hands and sighed again.

Author's Note

YAY! I wrote from Ren's point of view! Even if it was just Ren moping around in his room, it's still something. I was suffering the severe disease of writer's block. But, I'm all better (for now anyways). Thank you for reading!


End file.
